


What Kind of Power

by snowynight



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony muses on super power</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Kind of Power

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt superpower on my fanbingo card.

Tony worked day by day with superpowered people. Thor could command lightning and his hammer could dent Cap 's shield. Jan could change her size and fly with her wing. Wanda could manipulate and bend probability at her own will. Being often the non-powered individual among the supers, Tony worked extra hard to prove his worth with technology and genius. His effort paid off and though normal outside his suit, he was the heavy-hitter and technology expert of the team. However, if you asked him whose power he would want most, he would laugh and joke on the outside, but knew the answer right away in his heart.  
Steve, without any superpower and armor, led the heroes into every major fight and inspired them to follow his example. His heart was the most awesome superpower.


End file.
